


The Chocolate Frog Affair

by koimizu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: Illya and Napoleon in Hogsmeade Village, with a chocolate frog.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 29





	The Chocolate Frog Affair

“Oh, is that a date?”

When Illya asked him if he wanted to visit Hogsmeade together, Napoleon replied flippantly; he still remembered how Illya blushed and glared at him back then.

But now, in front of the mirror, he felt as if there were a bunch of chocolate frogs hopping in his stomach. Apparently he took his own words to heart.

He fixed his hair for the fifth time; it just didn’t behave, no matter how much hair product (“ _taming your wildest hair_ ”) he had put in. Plus he still didn't know what to wear. What happened to the great Napoleon Solo, top of his class, sneering at academic challenges, best Seeker in Gryffindor, totally calm and collected even in stressful Quidditch games? And it was just Illya, his best friend; it wasn't as if they didn't hang around in the campus every week, during half their lessons, in the library, or even in the Ravenclaw common room (so often that most Ravenclaws were used to his presence now, except for the first years who still stared from time to time, but Napoleon couldn't care less).

But still. Napoleon was frustrated with himself. What’s wrong with him?

\---

Sipping the warm Butterbeer, Napoleon sighed contentedly in the cozy pub in Hogsmeade called Three Broomsticks.

He eventually decided to wear his favourite robe, remembering that Illya had complimented it before; his attire was a bit flimsy for the weather though, so after walking in the snow, somewhere indoors with a fireplace, warm drinks and hot food was a welcomed change.

He considered their first trip together in Hogsmeade a success. They got the supplies they needed, bought an interesting book from Tomes and Scrolls (cold cases in Magical Britain in the past century), and had fun in Zonko’s Joke Shop (almost buying an exploding quill). And Illya was especially delighted with Honeyduke, just as he had expected; the saying “kid in a sweet shop” was so true, Napoleon thought fondly.

Illya came back with the food menu he was hunting for with a triumphant smirk. Just as Illya was settling down on the stool next to him, Napoleon said, “Order whatever you want, my treat. It’s almost your birthday.”

“Oh...that's very nice of you, Napoleon.” He enjoyed seeing the pleasantly surprised look on Illya’s face. It was no secret that Illya loved food.

And the amount he ordered! It was hard to imagine that a boy his size would eat so much. But it was all worth it, Napoleon decided, when he saw Illya consuming them all in such a fervent manner. Napoleon couldn't help but stared: the look of pure satisfaction on his friend’s face, the little approving sounds he made, the way he licked his fingers, his attention to details...

Illya turned and frowned at him, suddenly self-conscious. “What are you looking at?”

“You. You should see the way you eat, it's such a fascinating sight to behold. And it's not like I can see this every day, you know, with us sitting at different tables in the dining hall and all...”

Illya rolled his eyes and retorted, “Oh, shut up and eat your food. It’s getting cold while you’re staring.” Napoleon did; that didn’t stop him from stealing a glance at his friend from time to time though.

And the food in Three Broomsticks was surprisingly good for a pub. They ate and chatted as usual about everything and nothing, enjoying both the food and each other’s company.

Napoleon finished his share, sipped some more Butterbeer, cleared his throat and announced proudly, “Actually, I’ve bought a little something for you as well.”

He conjured with a flourish a huge chocolate frog almost as big as a Bludger.

Illya’s face lit up. “Oh, Napoleon, you shouldn't have!”

“I caught you staring at it in Honeyduke and thought maybe you'd like that...”

“I do. It’s the biggest chocolate frog I’ve ever seen!” Illya exclaimed while taking the box from him.

Illya ripped the packaging open and stared at the face of the enormous frog; then, after a moment of hesitation, pressed his mouth to the frog’s for three full seconds.

Napoleon was stunned. “What are you doing?”

“I guess this isn't the enchanted frog from the Muggle fairy tale, after all. It was said that the frog would turn back into a prince after a kiss.” Illya sounded disappointed.

Napoleon burst into laughter. “Really, Illya?”

“No, of course not. The frog has failed me.” Illya pouted, lowering down the chocolate frog.

His best friend had never been this cute. Napoleon felt warm from his inside, and looked at his friend fondly. Then he noticed something.

“You’ve got chocolate on your lips, here, let me...” Napoleon reached out and touched the smear of melted chocolate on corner of Illya’s mouth unthinkingly, and then stopped dead, his hand still cupping Illya’s face. Illya looked at him like a startled unicorn, his blue eyes wide and anxious, his chocolate-tainted lips slightly open. Napoleon could swear that Illya’s cheek felt warm, but it could just be his own temperature rising.

Napoleon felt lightheaded and spellbound; _his lips would probably taste of chocolate,_ the thought emerged from nowhere, and his heart hammered wildly in his rib cage. Napoleon took a deep breath, and started leaning closer to Illya...

“Pow!” Something shot up from below and hit them both in their chins; Illya yelped, and Napoleon cursed while looking down.

The offending object was of course the chocolate frog deciding to escape at that exact bloody moment; it jumped off Illya’s lap after hitting them, and was merrily making its way out of the bar.

The moment was gone and the spell broken; Napoleon retreated his hand quickly and Illya jumped down from his stool, chasing the frog and muttering grumpily, “Was my kiss really that bad?”

Napoleon followed Illya out of the bar on their way to reclaiming the frog, and whispered to himself just out of Illya’s earshot, “I really don't think so, but I guess we'll figure that out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for another fic in my google doc when I found this HP AU, sitting unfinished and utterly forgotten.  
> Part of this still feels quite unpolished (and I, too, want to know what exactly happened in the date), but it’s either posting this or keeping it in my drafts forever, so here it is.  
> But still, if anyone likes this at all, I will be very happy :)


End file.
